Love is a Battleground
by xBrokenxWingsxFallingx
Summary: After two adventures of trying to save Kingdom Hearts,The Heartless and Organization XIII have teamed up to go after it a third time. The plot's getting old and everyone's after Kairi, again, but it's to be expected...Right?
1. What Could You Have Done?

**What Could You Have Done?**

Disclaimer: I don't own KH2/KH3 or the characters. Just this plot.

"_A storm?...Oh No! The Raft!"_

_A fourteen year old boy rushed out. His mother called him down for dinner but Sora ignored the call, desperate to get to the raft in order to save it. Darkness had spread. It was the end. Sora's best friend Riku stood in the middle of it all, his hand outstretched. "The door...Has opened." He droaned. "What?!" Sora was completley bewildered. He had known Riku to be dark and mysterious but this had crossed the line. _

_Dark._

_But yet...There was a white room._

_Sora was in a castle._

_Castle Oblivion._

_He opened a door only to be blinded by a pure white room. A girl sat sketching. She looked up and the next thing Sora knew, the backs of his legs were weak and he was trapped in a...Pod?_

_More darkness._

_Sora awoke to Donald and Goofy._

_The Journey started again._

_And there was Xemnas, defeated._

Sora bolted upright and hit his head on something metal. "Owwwwwww!" Sora whispered yelled and rubbed a spot in between his spiked tufts. Sora turned the light on and grabbed a glass bottle with a note inside. He stared at the bottle. He had dreams of his past endevors ever scince he got the letter. Now he was sleeping in the Gummi Ship. He shook the note out of the bottle and read:

_Dear Sora and Company,_

_Sorry for the disturbin' news but, Sora, the worlds aren't at peace. As you and I thought, opening the door to light would clear out any darkness in everyones heart. But there's a loophole. Orginization XIII didn't have hearts. They're still here. Eliminating them once doesn't cut it Sora. The Orginization is back and in full force. I'm warning Leon and the others, too. Protect Kairi. I don't care how hard it may seem, but the Orginization is after the Princesses again. They're aiming for Kingdom Hearts. The plan is getting old, but is to be expected. But, after all, third time is the charm...Right? _

_Your Friend,_

_King Mickey_

_P.S. If there's any plans to go on another journey, Goofy and Donald will come for you._

That was a few weeks ago and now Sora was sleeping in the Gummi Ship with Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Riku bolted upright.

"Riku?!" Kairi bolted upright too.

"Whats the big idea?!?!" Donald quacked.

Sora groaned. "Everyone alright?" He questioned.

"No..." Kairi mumbled.

Riku glared at her.

Sora just fell backwards onto his pillow.

"One...Two...Three..."

"Hey every- WHAAAAAAAAAHOOOHOOOOOHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

"Mornin' Goofy." Sora groaned.

"Whats with all the screamin'?" Goofy rubbed a spot on his head, probably where he hit.

"Nothing. Go. Back. To. Sleep!!!!!" Riku yelled.

"Riku!" Sora and Kairi yelled simultaneously.

"Can we just go back to sleep please?!" Riku asked.

"No." Sora responded.

"What?! Sora why are you being so difficult?!"

"Riku. Look outside." Riku looked. Sunshine.

"Daylight, right Riku? So you know what that means. We're heading to Radiant Garden." Sora took his position at the piolets seat, and Riku at the co-piolets. With a lurch the vessle started up towards the sky.

"Gravity. Stinks." Riku remarked.

"Yeah you'll think so." Sora smirked.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Riku smirked back.

"I dunno you tell me!" Sora pointed at Riku.

"Alright then-"

"Boys! Focus!" Kairi stepped in between them. Sora leaned forward and mouthed "This isn't over." That made Riku snicker.

"Whatever you say...lazy bum."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First chapter is up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i should have another one up by tommorow. Gee, I just don't know. Lol. FYI This chapter is supposed to be short and show boys being boys so just cope with it for now.


	2. Romance?

**What Could You Have Done?**

Disclaimer: I don't own KH2/KH3 or the characters. Just this plot.

"What world were we on last?" Riku asked. "This is taking forever."

"We were on...Port Royal, right, Sora?" Kairi faced Sora who looked like he was going to fall asleep.

"Sooooraaa!" Goofy tried.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Port Royal." Sora said.

"You okay?" Kairi sounded genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I know it was only our first world and all, but, those Nobodys kick some serious butt when they want to!" Sora looked up at Kairi. Kairi snickered and shook her head

"Or maybe you're getting soft, lazy bum."

Riku laughed at this and thought of the real reason of why Sora was acting so strange. Sora hadn't let Kairi see the part about the Princesses being taken again, so Kairi had no clue. Sora was protecting Kairi and letting Riku do most of the fighting. It wasn't like Sora, and Riku knew why. _He likes her, alot._ It was really obvious and Riku wondered why no one else saw it. Or they did, and didn't show it.

"Hey, Sora." Riku asked, a smile forming on his face. "If you liked somebody, I mean liked liked somebody, you'd tell me and Kairi right?" It was a terrible test and Riku knew it, but it was fun to mess with Sora, He was like Rikus younger brother.

"Y-yeah! Of course!" Sora's face was turning bright red and his eyes were rounding, and he said his statement a little louder than he needed too.

Kairi smacked Riku on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"That!" Kairi whisper yelled.

"Ah, so, you like someone on this ship too huh?"

"I have no idea wha-"

"Don't deny it Kairi. I know you like someone and I know it isn't me..." Riku's words trailed off after saying that.

He had come to accept it ahwile ago, but the wound it left still hurt.

"How do you-"

"Your Journal" Riku held up a pink book with a papou fruit sketch into the front of it. Kairi gasped and grabbed the book from Riku.

"Where did you get that?!?" She yelled

"Get what?" Sora asked looking at Riku and then to Kairi. He didn't look half as embarrased as he did earlier.

"Riku stole my journal!" Kairi pointed her finger at Riku and he held up his hands and shook his head.

"I BORROWED it. There's a difference. And I see you looking at Jiminy's journal all the time!"

"That's different. I ASKED Jiminy if I could look at it. You didn't." Kairi put her hands on her hips and looked Riku straight in the eyes. But she couldn't for long. He's eyes were hard to stare straight into. _He has really pretty eyes..._ Kairi thought. But she could feel her cheeks heating up and had to turn away. She didn't like Riku like that, he was like her older brother. But she felt differently for Sora, and the way Riku acted, he knew it too.

Kairi sat down next to Sora and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was sneaking a peek at her too, which made the color return to Kairi's cheeks. _He likes me too, I just know it._ But actually after seeing how her Nobody, Namine, acted around Sora's Nobody, Roxas, she knew it. And when she told Sora how they'd be together everyday, he blushed and stuttered. Kairi hadn't realized how much she missed Sora until a month ago when she had first seen him again. Even though her memories of him had been lost, something in her told her that he wasn't exactly forgotten.

"Lookie there! It's Holler- I mean Radient Garden!" Goofy's gloved hand was pointing to the world that everyone wanted to see.

"Finally" Donald quacked

"Where were you two the entire time we were flying?" Sora asked Donald.

"Sleepin'" Donlad and Goofy replied in unision.

"Ha!" Riku cackled.

"Oh-no" Kairi's voice was a breathy whisper.

"Whoa" Sora gasped.

"What happened?" Donald asked.

"Darkness." Riku replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDun dun dun!!!!!!!!!!!! Cliffy!!!!!!!! Yes i know another short chappie, but i don't want my chapters to get too long until "stuff" unfolds (heh heh heh)


	3. The Great Maw

**Love is a Battleground**

Disclaimer: I don't own KH2/KH3 or the characters. Just this plot.

"How could this have happened!?" Donald yelled. His already cracked voice cracked even more from the rush of adrenalin.

"I don't know, but we gotta find Leon!" Sora jumped out of the Gummi Ship and turned around.

"Sora! Behind you!" Kairi shrieked.

"Huh?" Sora turned around and saw something he really didn't want to. "Zexion..."

"Thats right. Now if you'll give me the Princess, I'll be on my way."

"No!" Sora's Keyblade rematerlialized and he took a swing at Zexion. Zexion simply took three steps back, taunting Sora.

"Come on. You'll have to do better than that!"

"RIKU!" Kairi Clambered up to the Cockpit where Riku was.

"RIKU! SORA NEEDS HELP!" Kairi froze at the sight she saw. Riku was frozen too. Over on the Great Maw, all you could see was Heartless and Nobodies forming to make a blur of black, white, silver, and blue. A couple of Orginization members dotted out the fray with their different colored hair.

"Laraxene, Marluxia, and Axel... How did that happen?" Rikus voice was barley more than a whisper.

"But, I thought that the entire Thirteenth Order was whiped out!" Kairi looked up at Riku.

"Me too."

"Somebody needs to help Sora!" Kairi jumped out of the cockpit and down onto the ground.

"Kairi! Are you insane?! You're going to get your heart ripped out again and I swear that I am NOT going through that again!!!!"

Kairi felt something scrape against the back of her calf. She let out a cry of pain. Holding out her hands bracong herself for the fall, her Keyblade materialized into her right hand.

"Again..?" She swung around with a force that would have knocked down stone, slicing through the Dusk, and watched it dissapeer into whisps of white. She turned around to see Sora struggling with Zexion. She knew that she wouldn't be able to fight him yet. She just wasn't skilled enough to fight him.

"Sora!" Riku called. He jumped down next to Sora. Kairi squinted and tilted her head. Sora and Riku were preforming a limit. She heard various shouts from the two man fray. Riku yelling "Outta my way!" or "Is that all you got?!" And Sora taunting Zexion.

After the limit was finished she saw Zexion clutching his side, kneeled down on one knee.

"This isn't over!" He yelled before dissapereing into a black portal.

"He's right Sora. Look over there." Riku pointed at the fray on the Great Maw. Sora's eyes just rounded.

"We gotta get to the postern!" Goofy turned to Sora.  
"Yeah! And hurry!" The five person party took off toward the postern, weapons drawn.

"This. Is. Insane!" Riku wheezed. He was swinging his Way to Dawn Keyblade back and forth, knocking various Heartless and Nobodies out of the way.

"No kidding!" Donald squawked. Sora heard shouts coming from the marketplace.

"Heal!" A voice called.

"HIYAH!" was the next thing heard and a whirring sound like a boomarang was audiable.

"Its them!" A small grin spred across Kairi's face until she saw Sora jump behind her and slice a Heartless to the the ground.

"Leon!" Sora called.

"Sora! Over here!" A strong voice called. They ran over to Leon and formed a circle with Cloud, Leon, Aerith, Tiffa, Yuffie, Cid, and Merlin, their backs facing the center so each of them had a round about veiw of the fray. "Leon, we have to get to the Great Maw! Marluxia, Laraxene, and Axel are over there, controlling the Nobodies AND the Heartless." Sora swung at a Samurai.

"Great." Cloud deadpanned. "Now if that bastard Sephiroth could show up my life would be complete."  
Riku smirked and turned his head to face Cloud. "Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it all and some you didn't plan on."

Cloud swung his sword to the ground sending shockwaves and pummling the Armored Knight Heartless he was originally aiming for.

"Great, Rapid Thrusters." Sora said.

"What? Those helicopter butts?" Yuffie threw her Ninja Star at a bunch of them, expertly hitting them all. She grinned when her weapon came back to her.

"Sora, You, Riku, Donald, and Goofy, Get to the Great Maw and hold that off as much as possible. Yuffie, Aerith, and Merlin. Take Kairi back to the castle and keep her safe. Cloud, you and I need to clear this out and head over to where Sora and Riku are when we're through here. Now everyone, go!" Leon gave the orders and Kairi opened her mouth to protest, but shut it when Yuffie started pulling on her arm.

"I'll be okay Kairi, I promise." Sora said. Kairi just looked at him, and when he turned to go she lunged forward and hugged him. He tensed at first and then hugged her back.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Axel, goddamnit! Do something already! They're coming!" Zexion appered at the Great Maw, in distress._

_"Look it, wise guy. I'm doing everything I can to controll these stupid Heartless."_

_"Then whose going to stop them?"_

_"Go ask the wonderful Marluxia, I'm sure he'll help you."_

_"He's too thick to understand how much of a threat this is." Zexion crossed his arms.  
"Awww, you're complementing me. Thanks ever so much." Axel's sarcasm was thick, and Zexion didn't appreciate it._

_"BOTH OF YOU! SHUT UP!" Laraxene turned around and gave them both a withering look._

_"Can I just tell you how awesome it is working with her?" Axel tried to hide his sarcasm so "The Savage Nymph" couldn't hear it. Zexion smirked. "I say we kill her off again-"_

_"And what? Face getting eliminated by Xemnas? Great plan, Cloaked Schemer!"_

_"Bite me, Axel." Zexion stepped into another portal and left._

_"Damn it! Marluxia! Why wont these stupid Heartless listen to me?" Laraxene spun around to face Marluxia. _

_"I don't know, maybe it's your rank?" He shrugged his shoulders._

_"Oh yeah! Our rank in the Orginization matters to the Heartless! You're so smart, Marluxia!" Axel fake grinned and then scoweled._

_"Now tell me, how would they know?" Axel pointed his finger at Marluxia. "This was your plan and you told us nothing would go wrong. Remeber what happened would have happened to Vexen if his little mistake got out?"_

_"This will work! I know it!" Marluxia had a look of pure fear on his face. _

_"Axel, you're one to talk. You were the little double agent before! So shut up and leave him alone!" Laraxen scoweled at Axel._

_"Uh-oh, look whos here!" Axel's weapons materialized from flames._

_"Great..."_

WEWT!!!!! I hope this chappie was a little longer this time. Anyways, more soon, and sorry for not updating in so long :' dont hate me!!!!


	4. The Battle Continues

**Love is a Battleground**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts 2, Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix+, or RE: Chain of Memories. Just my own plot thought out in my now crowded head

**AUTHORS NOTE:** _**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINES MILD SPOILERS FROM KINGDOM HEARTS: FINAL MIX+ AND RE: CHAIN OF MEMORIES**_

yes... notice the authors note..._**MILD SPOILERS**_. Nothing huge. I think there are only 2 or 3 in here but exersize caution if you dont wanna know... in other words, skip the italicied part at the bottom. But then you can't read my ending authors note at the bottom either... grrrrrr...

_"Great..."_

_"Uhhh...What do we do!?" Marluxia just stood there._

_"What do you think we do!? Ask them for tea!? You fight them." Axel got into his battle stance._

_"Axel! Are you insane!? You got two Keyblade weilders there! One can use the power of Darkness and the other..."  
"Kicked your ass last time? No kidding." Axel finished for Marluxia. Axel was just trying to find a way to fight them both. He was practically friends with Sora, and he always tried to avoid Riku._

_"They aren't that tough." Laraxene said flatly. _

_"Hah!" _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They weren't that far off.

You could see their battle stances.

Two of them weren't in them, just standing there.

The one that Sora thought wouldn't do this, was. Axel was going to fight them.

Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy stopped before the Orginization Members. With the Heartless and the Nobodies behind them they looked prepared for war.

"Not good." Riku said.

Marluxia finally had his weapon materialize and was in his battle stance. Laraxene had gotten into her battle stance as well, her Kunai knives showing from in between her fingers.

Sora lunged forward at Axel. Swinging his Keyblade around, Sora hit one of Axels chakrams and knocked one out of his hand. In response, Axel held out his hand and yelled "Burn Baby!" A flurry of dancing flames shot out, aimed at Sora. Sora did a dodge roll, barley escaping the flames. When he was standing again, he ran up to Axel and swung at his stomache, hoping to knock the wind out of him. Axel blocked the blow by putting up the Chakram he still had in front of the Keyblade. The sound of two metals bashing together rang through the air.

Riku charged Marluxia. Riku ran faster and faster until he got closer and jumped. Riku flipped in mid air and brought down his Keyblade. Marluxia held up his sythe, blocking a deadly blow to his head. Landing behind Marluxia, Riku stood up and whipped around, expertly hitting Marluxia across the stomache, knocking the wind out of him. Riku looked down on Marluxia, smirking slightly.

"Never was the greatest fighter..." he said and turned his attention to Laraxene, who had just flipped down in front of him. Spinning around, Laraxene took attempts of scratching Riku with her Kunai knives. Still spinning, Laraxene kicked out her leg, knocking Riku down.

"Riku!" Donald shouted and healed him. Riku looked up just in time to Laraxene and Marluxia above him.

"_NOW!" _Laraxene yelled and Marluxia brought down his sythe. Riku's eyes widened and he used Dark Sheild to reflect the blow. Riku stood up, weapon materilalizing. He jumped back, standing back to back with Sora.

"What do we do!?" Sora asked.

"I have an idea... Sora! Switch!" Riku shouted and flipped up over Sora who spun around to face Marluxia and Laraxene.

"Sora! Use a form!"

"Uhhm.. Okay! Give Me STRENGTH!" Sora hovered slightly above the ground, his silver and black clad body made him look like one of the Dusks. His Oblivion and Oathkeeper Keyblades floating independently, inches away from Sora's hands. He faced Laraxene and Marluxia, who looked shocked.  
"R-r-roxas...!" Marluxia whispered.

"That got really old last time!" Sora said, jumped up and brought his Keyblades down onto Marluxia, knocking his Sythe out of his hands. He spun around, hitting Laraxene who had came running to help Marluxia, knocking her down to the ground. She jumped up and threw a few punches and swipes at Sora, who dodge them all. She kicked him in the stomache knocking him into the air and he came crashing down to the ground.

"Well, well, doesn't this look farmiliar?"

"No!" Sora jumped up, swinging his Keyblades up vertically into Larxene. She let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground, dissapereing into a black portal.

"One down..."

"BURN!"

"SORA!"

"Huh!?"

Sora whipped around and saw flames. He put both Keyblades up in the air and yelled "Relfect!"

"Uh-oh!" Axel gasped when he saw his own attack coming back at him. He spun out of the way, and sent more flurrys of flames burning towards Sora.

"Sora!"

"Leon!" Sora yelled back.

Leon appered behind Axel, swinging his Gunblade downwards onto Axel. Axel had spun around just in time to see Leon and jump back. Setting his Chakrams on fire, Axel tossed both like a frisbee at Leon. Leon positioned his Gunblade, blocking the Chakrams. Sora ran towards Axel from behind, Leon from the front, and they swung their weapons down on Axel. Axel smirked and dissapered into a portal before the three weapons reached him. Sora came out of his Final Form, and turned towards Riku who was some what struggling with Marluxia.

"Leon, I think if we get rid of that guy, the Heartless and the Nobodies will dissapeer with him."  
"Right, so... What are we waiting for?"

Sora smiled and Leon smirked. They charged forward towards Marluxia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you taking me to the Castle if the Heartless and Nobodies are at the Great Maw?" Kairi asked Aerith.

"We enhanced the security here, just incase something like this happened. And you havent seen Ansem's Study yet." Aerith said in her light voice.

"Yeah! And I'll keep away any dumb ol' Heartless who decide to show!" Yuffie said with a huge grin on her face.  
"Oh, sure. The Great Ninja Yuffie will protect ya." Cid said sarcastically, situating his toothpick in his mouth so he could speak. Kairi giggled lightly and looked up at the Castle. "Wow..." Her voice was light and airy, traced with hints of envy and awe. "Do you guys... live here...?" She asked.  
"Most of the time. We redid some of the rooms in there. We even made rooms for you, Sora, and Riku." Aerith answered.

"Really?"

Yuffie nodded excitedly. "Yup. And I think you'll like your room!"

Kairi laughed as Aerith pushed open the doors to the castle and walked inside. Kairi gasped at the sight inside. Eveything looked redone and new. Ivory and gold wallpaper covered the walls inside. A giant fireplace roared on one of the spacious parts of the hallway. Gold framed furniture with ivory cushions sat along the walls. The oak floors shined and acted somewhat as a mirror.

"Wow" Kairi's voice was a breathy whisper. "This... Is amazing!"

"Yeah! We had a fundraiser to get it restored. It was Cid's idea, but he was being sarcastic, and we were out in the Market place and someone heard and said they'd chip in to get it restored. We're still working on the outside, but the back half is compltely renewed." Yuffie said. Aerith smiled.

"Kairi, your room is the first one on the left if you go up three stories and go down the first hall on the left." Kairi nodded and started her trek to her room, going up the three flights of stairs and down the left hall. She paused before her room. On the door, a stuffed Paopu fruit was hanging on the doorknob, backwards slanting cursive said on the side facing her "_Waiting for you._"She turned it over and read the otherside "_Sorry for not being here with you..._" She smiled and felt a small tear fall down her cheek. She looked up and saw, written in the same backwards slanting cursive, her name. _It looks really pretty like that... _Kairi thought as she pushed open the door to her room. "Oh..." Her room looked like something meant for a princess, not for a simple girl from an island. But she remembered, she wasn't just a simple girl anymore. So much had changed her in the past year, and the fact that she really _was_ a princess astonished herself and everyone back home on the islands. She walked into the room, walking over to the fireplace. The walls and carpet in the room were a dark violet color. Her canopy bed was the same color, only the velvet curtains had a shining gold filigree design, swirling to make intricate desings. Her comforter on the bed had the same design, and her gold pillow shams and sheets had intricate violet hearts sewn on them. Her bed sat on a gold frame, and the poles that held the curtains ran in small, delicate, hills, sending the curtain cascading down to the carpet. She looked over at the wall across from her bed. A huge fireplace sat in the middle of the wall, an equally large mirror hung over it, framed with swirling gold. On the wall to the right of her bed, was a large glass window with curtains like the ones on her bed. Outside, she saw a balcony that looked over the Great Maw. Kairi gasped slightly and made a beeline for the glass ceiling-to-floor windows and pushed them open, running to the edge of the balcony. She saw, in plain sight, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Leon, and Cloud. The swarm of Heartless and Nobodies had cleared out quiet reasonably and just one Organization member was left. She saw Sora and Leon charge the Organization member and they both swung their weapons down on his back, sending him down to the ground. She saw Riku grap the collar of his jacket and say something to him, then thrusting him to the ground, when he then dissapered into a portal. She saw the party walking back towards the Castle. Sora, Leon, and Cloud had their weapons resting on thier shoulders, Riku just holding his Way to the Dawn, letting it slant towards the ground. Donal and Goofy had dismissed their weapons. When Sora and the others had gotten closer, Kairi waved from her spot on the balcony. Riku tapped Sora on the shoulder and pointed up to her. He looked up and smiled, waving back. Kairi ran back into her room, closing the windows behind her. She walked over to the door and ran down three flights of stairs and then running down the hall until she found Yuffie, Aerith, Merlin, and Cid sitting by the fire place.

"They cleared out the Great Maw! Everything is gone!" Kairi said, breathless from running three stories down stairs.

"Thats wonderful!" Aerith exclaimed, eyes shining brightly.

"Hmph... Leon said it woulda taken ahwile. It's been a half hour tops." Cid said, toothpick moving with his tounge as he talked.

"Yeah! I guess thats what happens when Sora's on the job! Every thing takes less time." Yuffie stood, putting her hands on her hips.

Kairi smiled and felt the heat rushing up to her face. Yuffie noticed and grined so much that her eyes squinted. Kairi started to laugh, but stopped when she heard the doors open from down the hall.

"Anyone home!?" She heard Sora call.

"In here!" She called back.

Walking down the hall towards Kairi, Sora felt Riku punch him in the arm. Sora gave him a questioning look, and Riku replied with a smirk. They emerged in a opening where Sora saw Kairi. She ran towards him, but stopped in front of him.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, other than the fact Sora almost got burned to a crisp..." Riku said, smirking. Sora blushed and pushed him.

"Did not!" He protested. Riku just laughed. Sora faced Kairi again and smiled. She giggled some. Sora wrapped his arms around her, and Kairi did the same, burying her face in his shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Well, well. Look's like you took a pretty good beating." Demyx teased, strumming at his Sitar aimlessly_

_"You'd be wise to shut up, otherwise you'll be next!" Marluxia hissed._

_"Easy boy. I was just teasing..." Demyx countered, standing up. "By the way, you might wanna leave Xemnas alone. He went to the Room of Sleep, to talk to his 'friend'..." Demyx said, spit polishing a spot on his Sitar. Marluxia winced._

_"Do you have to do that in front of somebody?" Marluxia asked, disgusted._

_"You're not a somebody, you're a Nobody!" Demyx cracked up._

_"Very funny, water boy." Demyx wiced at the weak nickname. Marluxia continued. "Anyways, Xemnas's 'friend' is a pile of armor. Some friend huh?" Marluxia crossed his arms and Demyx looked up._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Saix didn't tell you? I think he's the only one that knew before we all played poker with Luxord the other night."_

_"I wasn't there... Xigbar told me it was STRIP poker." _

_"Hah! Not everyone's as perverted as Xigbar, Demyx."_

_"Well anyways. Why did he tell you guys?"_

_"We made bets, secrets that we know about Xemnas. Which turns out, all of us knew everything, except for the secret Saix told us."_

_"How do you know he wasn't making it up? Ya'know, just so he didn't lose or something."  
"Becasue Xigbar threatened to sniper him half way to the Underworld if he lied."_

_"Thats just stupid. Saix knows Xigbar makes empty threats."_

_"And you're telling me you wouldn't have told?" Marluxia's voice was thick with skeptisim._

_"No, I probably would of..."  
"Exactly."_

_"But I'm no Saix." Demyx thrusted a thumb to his chest._

_"Doesn't matter. Everyone is at least a little afraid of Xigbar." Marluxia shook his head. "Anyways. I think it's just Xemnas excuse to be locked in a room like he did when he was Ansem the Wise's apprentice. Same with Zexion."_

_"Wait... Zexion was Ansem's apprentice!?" Demyx eyes widened _

_"Yeah, Ienzo."_

_"Whoa, learn something new everyday. Who else?"_

_"I dunno."_

_"Huh... Intresting..." Demyx rubbed his chin._

_Marluxia raised both of his hands. "You didn't hear it from me." _

_"Right. Of course not." Demyx smiled wickedly._

* * *

WOOT! Finally I got a decent chapter that I liked! I would go one day writing, the next day earsing half of what I wrote the day before, because I didn't like it, then a few days of not writing, and then repeating the whole thing again. BTW, Laraxene saying to Sora after she kicked him down to the ground "Doesn't this look familiar." it's familiar because she does it in RE: CoM. That comes out with KH2FM+! Which comes out in the US in October! I'm so excited! And double excited that CoM is going to be on PS2. And the "Room of Sleep" and Xemnas "friend" is from KH2FM+. The second interlude in this chapter was a bit spoiler-ish.. and I'm sorry. Anyways, press the purple-ish button and review! 


End file.
